They're dating?
by Lizzybethx
Summary: Casualty: Lily and Ethan have just started dating, how will the rest of the ED react? Sequel to my other fanfic: 'Nibbles and the Ice Princess' so you might want to read that first. All the POV are 200 words plus A/Ns
1. Ben 'Lofty' Chiltern

**If**** you haven't read my other fanfic, Lily and Ethan have just started dating and these are their colleagues' reactions:**

* * *

Lofty attempted to smother a yawn, rounding the corner of the ambulance bay, on his way into work. Through still bleary eyes he saw a smiling couple, their hands interlinked, walking through the open doors. As the woman turned to speak, Lofty recognised her as Lily Chao, trainee doctor. As Ethan Hardy (he assumed, as would most) replied, Lofty remembered his surprising first day as an official nurse, and his rebuffed questioning of Robyn, as to when the two had started dating. Now that they clearly were, Lofty prepared himself for the delighted response this would invoke from Robyn. He had not believed her when she had decisively told him that the two would kiss that night outside the pub. He had been so doubtful, five pounds had even been bet. Five pounds that Robyn had won easily, when her and Rita had, almost literally, pushed Lily into Ethan's arms. When Lofty saw Lily plant a kiss on Ethan's cheek, he regretting agreeing to stay with Robyn until lunch; his eardrums could do without the damage. Despite this Lofty was pleased for the pair, they worked well together and both deserved a chance at love. If only to annoy Caleb.

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

**So these are going to be a series of sorta linked one-shots, that form a kinda sequel to my other fanfic**

**In theory they will all be exactly 200 words, excluding my excessively long A/N**

**I will post the next one when i get 1 review!**

**\+ Do you like my update?**


	2. Noel Garcia

Noel stood behind the desk, joking with a young nurse whose shift had just ended. As the nurse proceeded to the locker room to change, Noel caught sight of Lily and Ethan. Perfectly normal -they were often chatting, comparing notes and so forth- except today they were holding hands. And as Noel watched Lily leaned in, placing a kiss quickly on Ethan's cheek. An observant man, Noel was able to see how Lily's smile no longer looked fake and how Ethan had yet to stop grinning. He noticed how much they seemed to care about each other, from little more than their gazes. However Noel could do nothing but wonder at what had brought these two distant friends together. Gossip and speculation had flown around the ED since their first awkward shift working alongside each other. Since that first rebuttal, Noel had trod carefully around Lily, but this newest development had quashed any hopes Noel had left. He could however, still take pleasure from the mere idea of Louise's reaction to the news. Although most value them both as doctors, Ethan was certainly the nicer of the two but if they can deal with each other, who is to argue?

* * *

**Hello again! **

**That was quick reviewing. Special thanks to 'Izzy' and CasualtyFanForever81 for your very kind reviews. The next chapter (Zoe) will be posted when i get two favourites for this story**

**Bye!**


	3. Dr Zoe Hanna

Zoe carefully juggled three files, a coffee mug and her mobile, as she stepped through the doors of the ED, twenty minutes before her shift started. Not only did she have paperwork, e-mails and shift patterns to work out, both Caleb and Lily had early meetings to discuss more permanent positions. Praying that Connie had decided to give the early start a miss for once, Zoe pushed the office door open. Having dumped her armfuls of belongings on her desk, Zoe slid off her coat and stepped out to look for them. Seeing Noel already behind the desk, she decided to ask if Caleb or Lily were in yet. Receiving a no and yes respectively, Zoe set out to track down Lily. Seeing her talking to a young man, she chose to wait. However as Lily kissed Ethan (Zoe had discovered), Zoe made the decision to return to her office and start on the paperwork. Sitting at the desk, her mind wandered to the effects of this new relationship on her ED. Ethan's influence could certainly help Lily interact with patients better, but the inevitable teasing could cause Ethan to snap. And we all know how that ends. Badly.

**So what do you think?-I'd love to hear what you have to say**

**I'll post a new chapter soon -either Tess or Charlie, I'm not sure yet**


	4. Charlie Fairhead

Charlie sighed as he realised the young couple were irritatingly blocking the central island. When the pair broke apart, noticeably neither breathing heavily, Charlie asked them politely to move. His eyes widened slightly when he recognised them not as Jemma and Leo, but as Ethan and Lily. Charlie smiled wryly as the two flushed red, and while Ethan began explaining anxiously, Lily fled from Cubicles. Stopping Ethan's flow of words, Charlie chuckled thinking how the other ED staff would react. He himself held no grudge against Ethan, but firmly believed that Lily could improve her bedside manner, and general humility, dramatically. Although Charlie could clearly see from the many occasions of stuttering, tongue-tied and blushing that they cared for each other, in was his opinion that as a couple they were unsuited. Despite this, he would never suggest putting an end to the relationship unless it began to impact on their work. However in all honesty, resolving the tension between the two may help them to focus less on the back of the other's head and mire on their patient. Not that Ethan was ever less than professional. Unless Caleb was involved but that was completely different.

* * *

**Hi Guest. In answer to your question the new chapter is posted now.**

**Hi again everybody else!**

**I've gone over some of the other chapters to try and improve them. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but so are positive reviews!**


	5. Tess Bateman

Tess sighed disapprovingly, tapping her foot, waiting for the chattering young nurses to move from the doorway into her office. Eventually the gossiping girls noticed the pair of eyes burning into their skulls. Apologising profusely they scurried away to cubicles, after unknowingly imparting to Tess gossip she had been completely unaware off.

Tess sank into the chair behind her desk and started arranging shifts for the next fortnight -something she had been meaning to do for the past four days.  
Tess paused, tiredness washing over her. Her thoughts moved to the gossip spread earlier that afternoon. Rumours of break-ups and make-ups, whispers relating to Rita and far less surprisingly, Ethan and Lily. Leading the nursing team had and continued to teach Tess about human nature, leaving her unsurprised by most things -including this. Ethan and Lily's "relationship" had been subject to many rumours, however Tess felt somewhat inclined to believe this latest. Under their differing outer personalities, they were very similar. But would this lead to arguments or true love?  
Tess looked back at the glaring screen, resolving to leave the complex philosophy of love to others. After all, the shifts weren't going to sort themselves.


	6. Jeff Collier

Jeff laughed. He threw his head back and laughed. As he finally finished, he looked at Dixie. She stared at him.

"You weren't joking?" He said incredulously.

"I'm serious. Ethan asked Lily out and she said yes." Dixie replied nonchalantly.

"Since when?" Jeff inquired.

"Since he punched Caleb in the face for her. Black eye? Pirate patch?" Dixie listed the events that Jeff should remember. "It was surprisingly funny!"

"That was Ethan?"

"Yes you twit! I did explain, after Lily gave you the glare of death." Dixie replied frankly.

Jeff thought for a moment, beginning to remember.

Dixie's walkie-talkie crackled into life, "Ambulance control to 3006, over." Dixie rose to her feet, called Big Mac, before driving off in the ambulance, shouting her goodbyes.

Jeff remained seated, thinking about the events Dixie had reminded him off. Now he was thinking, he could see clearly Cal's black eye and Ethan's split knuckles. The idea of Ethan and Lily dating did not surprise him greatly; they always seemed somewhat in love. He grinned as Tamzin sat next to him. If Ethan could have the courage to ask Lily, after the Cal fiasco, maybe he should too.

* * *

**Hi! So i haven't written any new chapters for ages, so i'm really sorry about that. Here's two at once to help apologize. i also have another one written and ready to publish, if i get a review of anyone (except hannahisnotarealperson!).**

**P.S. i could lie and say i wrote this before the crash, but i didn't. i'm just not quite over the fact Jeff has died.**


	7. Robyn Miller

Robyn looked cautiously at Lofty, attempting to discern his sincerity. He stared back, seemingly (for once) truthful. It appeared the rumours were true: those two were dating. Robyn resisted the urge to squeal excitedly; it was not worth the strange looks. But they were so cute together! It had been romantic when Ethan was adorable and punched Caleb on Lily's behalf or when Lily so clearly thought her love was unrequited -those plaintive gazes gave away so much.

Robyn rounded on Lofty.

"If you're lying and I embarrass myself, I will kill you." Lofty shrugged, slightly afraid, but Robyn had already gone to look for Lily -she was easier to interrogate.

However as Robyn drew near where Lily was stood, clearly complaining while completing patients' notes, Ethan turned from where he had been hurriedly writing. He quickly slid his arms around Lily's waist, gently kissing her cheek. Lily giggled, pushing his arms away. Ethan was not so easily persuaded, even when Lily planted a kiss on his cheek, a huge smile across her face. Robyn grinned, they were an adorable couple. You can say what you want about them -she knew people would- but they were so deeply in love.


	8. Connie Beauchamp

Connie rolled her eyes, glaring disapprovingly at the pair 'cuddling' at the central work station. Where did they think they were? They had work to do, both of them! She suddenly heard herself calling Lily, anger lacing her voice. They turned to stare, both Lily and her apparent new boyfriend, Ethan Hardy. Ethan's arms dropped instantly from where they had been -linked around Lily's waist- and he moved away, rubbing at a faint pinkish mark on his cheek. Lily flushed crimson and hurried back into a cubicle to treat her next patient.

Connie continued walking towards the desk, to be met by almost silence from the nurses and doctors now beside her. Connie racked her brains, she -contrary to popular belief- did not normally intend to cause offence. But all she could think off was that the staff had been rooting for Ethan and Lily to get together. Connie could see the logic there; the two had always seemed to care more for each other than "friends". But what was she supposed to do if two members of staff were acting like that in front of patients? She had disciplined Dr Simmons and her lab technician boyfriend -Leo- enough times.


	9. Max Walker

Max chuckled to himself. So Ethan had finally grown a pair and asked her out, her being the resident ice princess of Holby ED. Most tied the beginnings of the pair's romance to that punch, but Max -being the perceptive man he was- had seen the key signs of love far earlier. He would even have said they had started to fall for each other almost the first time they met. But loving was one thing, relationships were another entirely. Would this one work, or would it crash and burn? Max was distracted from his romantic musings by a shout for a trolley.

Max was bored. Simple as that. Even in the busy ED he still found reason to be bored. He could however find interest in that couple upon whom the eyes of the ED were resting. Watching Ethan and Lily smile and laugh, Max suddenly felt jealous. Jealous of their relationship, their sheer happiness in each other, how they could be open about it. Jealous of how anyone could see how much they loved each other and how they would both be hard pressed to leave. He rubbed his forehead; where had this romantic sap come from?


	10. Dr Martin 'Ash' Ashford

Ash watched from the outside, feeling isolated. He watched the two young people, very much in love, laugh a little but mostly grin and ignore the teasing from the other staff. It was mostly in good humour, but it was not all particularly funny. The crude jokes were awkward, blushes and stutters in reaction. But watching them throughout the day, Ash saw how they both seemed to crave physical contact, almost constantly linking hands -as if confirming the reality of it all. They seemed happy together. At least one good thing had come from all this horror and misery.

But how long could it last? Lily Chao with her apparent level head and technical mind was only a young woman, a naive and impulsive one, should experience and history be relied upon. Ethan Hardy for all his seriousness could only keep his emotions in check for so long, before they would explode -normally rather damagingly. He had always been so protective of Lily, and now, with their relationship confirmed, he might be worse. Ash could not picture Ethan as a controlling, abusive boyfriend, more as one inclined to snap at others, especially his pain of a brother.

Love. So strange.

* * *

**so this has been very delayed and ****I'm about three weeks behind with my episode watching, so if it doesn't **** make any sense, apologies.**

**this fic could technically be finished now, but i'll probably keep adding more chapters when i feel like it and i have time to write. (basically, don't hold your breath...)**

**Hugs, Elizabeth**


End file.
